vexilliumfandomcom-20200214-history
Marianopoli
|- |- class ="toprow" | Region | Saint Zeus Province |- class ="toprow" | Sovereign State | UFK St. Samuel |- class ="toprow" | Motto | " " |- class ="mergedtoprow" | Population | 876,000 |- class ="mergedtoprow" | Mayor | Giovanni Torro |- class ="mergedtoprow" |- } | align="center" colspan="4" style="background-color:#ffffff; border-top:solid 1px #ccd2d9; border-bottom:solid 1px #ccd2d9;" - }} |- |} Marianopoli is an historic city in Saint Zeus province, St. Samuel. It is the largest city and industrial centre of Saint Zeus, with a population of 876,000. The city is noted for its rich history, culture, architecture and gastronomy, playing an important role throughout much of its existence, it is over 2,700 years old. Marianopoli is located in the south-east of the Saint Zeus province, close to the borders of the Saint Lucius and Saint Lysander provinces. The city was founded by King Anticus II around 2416BP, when he briefly made the city, capital of Samuelonia. He named the city after his beloved daughter, Mariana. The religion of Orthodox Cruisianism is highly important in Marianopolian culture, the patron saint of the city is Saint Rossolina, her feast day on July 15 is perhaps the biggest social event in the city. Marianopoli became famous as one of the only cities in the north to remain loyal to the king during the Civil War of Saint Samuel. The area attracts significant amounts of tourists each year and is widely known for its colourful fruit, vegetable and fish market at the heart of city known as the Mariana Bazaar. The site of the city was chosen by King Anticus after the founding of gold and silver mines south of the city. The finding of oil reserves north of Marianopoli in 226AP has bought around an economic boom for the city and the province, with Samuelonian Petroleum employing around 9,000 people. History In 2432BP, huge gold and silver deposits were founded in the Lassio Hills, five miles south of modern day Marianopoli. As a result of the finding, King Quintus II founded a small settlement, Guerriero-Dellacampano, to house a garrison, to protect the mines and the hundreds of workers who were to sent to work in the mines. During the reign of King Anticus II (2417BP-2409BP), the city of Marianopolis was founded and made the new capital of Samuelonia. The King had famed architect, Solomon De Parro, design and construct the House of Gellantara Royal Palace and thousands of slaves and workers were bought in to construct the city. The city was named after King Anticus II's beloved daughter, Princess Mariana Gellantara-Ducreux. Upon the death of King Anticus II, Nicholias I took to the throne and returned the status of capital city to Francisco. He left the city of Marianopoli, in control of his sister, Princess Mariana Gellantara-Ducreux and her husband, Lord Titus Ducreux, who he made Regents of Marianopoli. The House of Gellantara Royal Palace, was also given to Princess Mariana as her official place of residence. In 2402BP, to huge expense, the Gellania Waterway was constructed which was connected to the River Ben Koria and directed through the centre of the city, to ease the transportation of goods too and from the city. In 1291BP, the Knights of Cruis founded the Temple of Ajax, a Knights of Cruis Templar castle which covers approximately 16,000 square meters. The foundation of a large Knights of Cruis Templar castle, saw Orthodox Cruisianity flourish in the city and many new arrivals to the city, who saw the protection of the Knights of Cruis as a huge benefit. Five years later the Knights of Cruis constructed the Saint Diaz Cathedral. Whilst the citizens of Marianopoli had become fervent followers of Orthodoxism, the rest of the Saint Zeus province had become predominatlet Papaist and this led to a great rivalry between the two main cities in the province, the Papaist city of San Ambrinio and the Orthodox city of Marianopoli. During the Civil War of Saint Samuel, the Saint Zeus province, sided with the Papaist Republican President Sebastien Novino. This was a path the people of Marianopoli decided against and the city remained loyal to King Leo XIII. The inhabitants of Marianopoli faced the toughest time of any, during the civil war and was besieged for almost the whole war. The defence of the city fell to Templar Knight, Edwin Mos Barrone, who was tasked by the Mayor of Marianopoli, to defend the city during the war. Prior to the war, the Knights of Cruis number stood at around 100, but that number had soon swelled to 6,000, after Mos Barrone had sent a request to the Grande Templar Knight for support. The city was besieged by the Republicans on the 7th April 161AP, but the defenders had prepared well for the battle ahead and the city withstood a ten year siege. This was thanks to the cities inpenetrable defences and the dogged determination of the Knights of Cruis defending the city. The siege was finally ended when Templar Knight Hugo Von Munozic arrived with a large relief force in late December 171AP. During the ten year long siege of the city it is estimated that around 10,000 Marianoplian's were killed during the fighting and every year, on July 15, Saint Rossolina Day, rememberence is given to the brave citizens of Marianopoli who fought and died during the Civil War of Saint Samuel. In 226AP, Samuelonian Petroleum discovered a large oil reserve in the San Collinia Hills, north of Marianopoli. Samuelonian Petroleum were quick to begin operations in the area and the San Collinia is now one of the largest oil fields in St.Samuel, with reserves totaling approximately 58 million barrels, and over 1,600 active oil wells. The principal operator on the field, is Samuelonian Petroleum who now employ over 9,000 staff in the region. Since the discovery of oil in 226AP, the city has seen an economic boom, which has created thousands of jobs in the city. Geography Marianopoli is located in south-east Saint Zeus, close to the borders with the Saint Lucius and Saint Lysander provinces. The city is located on the relatively flat Mariana Plateau. On the southern edge of the city is the Lassio Hills and to the north the San Collinia Hills. The Gellania Waterway runs through the city and connects the River Ben Koria to the the River Enheim. Climate Marianopoli has very hot dry summers, with mild year-round temperatures and plenty of sunshine. Temperatures vary little throughout the year. The dry period of May to October is mild to warm, with average temperatures of 17-21°C. Cityscape Neighborhoods * North Marianopoli * East Marianopoli * South Marianopoli * West Marianopoli * Old Town * Central Marianopoli * Mos Barrone * Guerriero * San Issabella Culture and contemporary life Marianopolians are a fiercely proud and patriotic people, thanks to their long and illistrious history. The city is characterized by a high standard of living. The great wealth and opportunity generated by the oil boom in the last 80 years and the internet revolution of more recent years continues to draw many highly educated and high-income workers and residents to Marianopoli. Numerous lower-income neighborhoods consequently have become increasingly gentrified, and many of the city's traditional business and industrial districts have experienced a renaissance driven by the redevelopment of the East Marianopoli, including the neighborhoods Mos Barrone and Guerriero. The city's property values and household income have escalated to among the highest in the region allowing the city to support a large restaurant and entertainment infrastructure. Historic Sites * House of Gellantara Royal Palace (West Marianopoli) * San Diaz Cathedral (Old Town) * Saint Rossolina Square (Old Town) * Mariana Antique Bazaar (Old Town) * Edwin Mos Barrone Monument Square (Old Town) * Fort Guerriero-Dellacampano (South Marianopoli) * Gellania Waterway * Temple of Ajax Castle (West Marianopoli) * Marianopoli War Museum (West Marianopoli) * Marianopoli Arena (East Marianopoli) Entertainment and performing arts The Condi-Missamio Opera House in West Marianopoli, houses the Marianopoli Opera, the National Marianopoli Ballet and the Marianopolian Symphony Orchestra. Avenue Yves Ordaz is home to Marianopoli theatre land, with over 14 major theatres, including the Passadiorra Theatre, the Royal Marianopolian Theatre and the Vintini-Amiobia Theatre. Museums * Royal History Museum of Samuelonia * Marianopoli Museum * Royal Orthodox Cruisian Museum * Royal Art Museum of Marianopoli Sports FC Marianopoli are the cities biggest football club and currently play in Division 3 of the national league. Economy The legacy of the Oil boom turned Marianopoli into the principal banking and finance center of northern St. Samuel in the late 200's. Avenue di Pirlo is the Financial District, located in northern Marianopoli and is home to the National Reserve Bank of Marianopoli. Many large financial institutions, multinational banks and venture capital firms are based in or have regional headquarters in the city. With over 30 international financial institutions and a large support infrastructure of professional services—including law, public relations, architecture and design—also with significant presence in the city, Marianopoli is one of the major business hubs of St. Samuel. Demographics Education Transportation Category:St. SamuelCategory:Cities of Saint Samuel